Yule
by Bibsi
Summary: "I doubt one could even survive an evening with you, without being shocked for life, as long as they're no Weasley." - "I can proof you I can be reasonable as well." - "And how do you plan on doing that?" - "Go to the Yule ball with me." My second story. A oneshot about the Yule ball. Enjoy! :)


**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.  
+ I'm going to apologize already for any grammer/spelling/vocabluary mistakes. English is my second language.**

Hey guys, I'm Emily Walker, 14 years old and in Gryffindor. This is the story of my Yule ball date.

First a few things about myself: Over the last few years I developed a pretty close friendship with Hermione and Harry.

Hermione's my best friend because, well, we have a lot in common. I love reading, studying and rules. We're almost as alike as the twins are. We even share our brown curly hair (Mine is a few shades darker and less bushy, but still.) Only my eyes were a dark blue instead of the beautiful chocolate color hers have. Harry and I became friends because I usually help him with his Snape-discussions.

Even though I'm friends with both of them I never got close to Ron. Actually, we rarely talked in the last 4 years.

Don't even get me started about the twins! I mean, they're both quite cute (of course not equally cute) but I think they are also way to immature.

When Dumbledore announced the Yule ball I was seriously exited (and I rarely get exited). I got a little jealous when Hermione told me that Victor Krum asked her, because I hoped to get a reason to style myself as well. (Book worm or not - we are all girls, and we all love to get ready.

I think that's enough information for now, so let's finally get into the story:

Hermione and I went out of the library when I suddenly heard a cry from her. I jumped a little and looked around, searching for whatever made her cry out like that. I finally spotted what got her so upset: George Weasley was handing Puking Pills to a few First-years.

Hermione already ran to them and started escort the younger students to the hospital wing. That left George and me there.

I looked at him with a fierce glare, as I went closer.

"What was that? This was so unreasonable. The boy could have been hurt! Why do you and Fred always act like that?!"

"Oh. You can tell us apart!" He exclaimed, completely ignoring my rant.

"Yeah, well... I have a rather good memory." I replied. Honestly, it wasn't that hard to tell them apart, once you knew what to look for. "But that's beside the point. What you just did could have been dangerous for the boy!"

"It wasn't dangerous at all. Fred and I test everything on ourselves." He said with a victorious smile.

"Even if it's not dangerous. You and your brother are still irrational and immature!"

"Oi! That hurt Emily." His hands flew to his chest in a mocking way. I was slightly surprised he even knew my name. "And just for the record: One can actually live a normal and quiet life with me." he continued.

"Yeah, as if. I doubt one could even survive an evening with you, without being shocked for life, as long as they're no Weasley." I replied boldly. I really couldn't understand how Lee could spent so much time with the twins, without going insane. Maybe he already was insane and that's why he was able to put up with the pranksters.

"You might not believe me, but I'm the rational brother. Freds the crazy nutter. I promise I can convince you." George said with a wink.

"And how do you plan on doing that? I wouldn't come through a whole evening." I asked, seriously curious on what he was up to.

"You could find out, you know. Come with me to the Yule ball. I promise the evening will be totally acceptable and you won't suffer any permanent damage." He looked at me expectantly.

It took me a few seconds to realize that he just asked me to be his date for the ball. To say I was surprised would be an understatement!

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, sure that he was trying to pull some kind of joke on me.

"What? No! I really want to convince you. Please come with me. I swear this is no prank." He said, drawing a cross over his heart with his hand.

I decided to believe him, even though I still wasn't sure whether I would survive the evening.

"Okay, I'll let you convince me." I smiled softly at him.

A grin spread on his lips. "Brilliant! Let's meet in the common room before the ball, okay?"

I nodded before wishing him a good night and walking back to the common room. I went up to my dormitory and waited for Hermione to come back.

Then it hit me. I and George Weasley would be going on a date. George Weasley – the immature prankster that was two years older than me. What had I gotten myself into?

On the other hand: I did have humor and wasn't as stuck up as Hermione (no offence here, I love Hermione, even the stuck-up/bossy part of her), so maybe the evening could be fun.

When I told Hermione about my date later she declared me insane. Harry just laughed because we're (his words) and utterly impossible combination – explosive.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-

The evening of the Ball I got ready with Hermione.

I wore a beautiful green dress that brought out my blue eyes wonderfully. The dress wound about my slim figure in a wonderful bright green (not the Slytherin green, yuck). My dark brown hair was put up in a magical (truly magical – Hermione made it) side-up-do. My shoes and my jewelry were a beautiful silver.

When I walked down the stairs to the common room I had to smile, because several eyes were clued to me, including those of George Weasley.

„Good evening Mr. I'll-proof-that-I'm-reasonable. I'll show you today that one can be funny and reasonable." I greeted my date.

Apparently he managed to catch himself a moment later and greeted me as well.

„Wow, you look stunning. So the book worm can actually be really sexy. No, honestly, you look beautiful. This evening: I'll be reasonable and I planned on loosening you up a bit, but it seems like you don't need my help for that. I obviously underestimated you. Let's go."

I had to grin at his rambling, as I took the arm he offered me. We walked down to the Great hall, which was decorated beautifully.

Later we danced in the middle of the dance floor and I was kind of surprised to notice that he's excellent at dancing and has really strong upper arms. Quiddich seemed to be good for him. George was the perfect gentleman the entire night and I let myself relax. It has been ages since I've been this happy and had that much fun.

After a really slow song, during which I had my head leaned against his firm chest, while my hands played with his ginger locks and he had his arms wrapped around my waist, he asked if I wanted to go for a walk.

I agreed and we walked around the castle. He opened some tapestry and I saw a secret passageway behind it. We went in and it leas to the astronomy tower, where we were not allowed. I just wanted to lecture him about forbidden places when I noticed that I actually didn't mind being up here. It was beautiful to be honest. So I decided to relieve him.

„You won."

He looked at me questioningly, so I continued. „This was one of the most wonderful evenings of my live. I admit that you can really be calm and reasonable. You can act like yourself again now."

„Well, you know, I actually did behave like myself the whole evening, just a little less bad jokes. I'm glad you had fun even without all your books."

„I'll tell you a secret. But please don't tell, ok? Most of the time I spent at the library I study prank books and joke spells for the Slytherins. I can't really study longer than one or two hours. But Hermione's my best friend, so everyone just assumes I'm a bookworm just like she is. And the evening was awesome, and I would be glad if you could proof me how great you are some other time again." I whispered in his ear.

He grinned despite himself and kissed my cheek, awaking more and more butterflies in my stomach.

„I know the evening isn't quite finished and I'll be all gentleman-like now again, but I just had to do this."

„Fortunately I didn't promise to be reasonable and calm tonight." I mumbled before reaching up and kissing him softly. He kissed me back eagerly and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

About an hour later we went back to the common room, where we stayed up the whole night, talking and snogging a little more until we finally fell asleep snuggled against each other.

-{}-{}-{}-

The next morning I woke up to someone trashing down the stairs to the dormitory. George woke up as well and we saw Hermione coming down the stairs. Of course. Only she would be up so early.

„What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

I blushed and thankfully George replied for me nonchalantly. „We had some business for the joke shop to talk about. We get Emilys brain and won't sell to first years in return."

Hermione looked at us in surprise. Obviously she expected something different, that was probably closer to the truth than Georges story. She went back up to out dormitory, looking a bit confused.

I looked at George. „Why didn't you tell her? You want to keep it a secret?" I asked a bit disappointed.

„No, of course not! But I think that maybe Hermione shouldn't really be the first to know. I don't think she's be to happy about it." he answered.

„You're right. But she probably knows anyway, as we're still wearing our clothes from yesterday evening. She's really bright and probably will attack me as soon as I go up there." I pointed to the stairs.

„Yeah, right..." he said, looking at our clothes. „Uhm, would you mind me telling Fred about us? The plan how to ask you out was his idea in the first place..."

„The plan how to ask me out...?"

„The thing with the first years. It was a way to ask you out and distract Hermione at the same time. Great idea of him. I hate to admit it but he really is clever from time to time."

„That wasn't random?"

„No" he chuckled, „I wondered how to ask you out for weeks." George admitted, blushing a little.

He looked so cute while saying it and I just had to kiss him again- After a few minutes of snogging we broke the kiss and exited to go to our dormitories to change. I walked upstairs and Hermione was already there waiting for me.

„What did you two really do tonight? The prank items? Sure..." She hissed at me.

„We just met there randomly this morning, just like that. How was you evening?" I said. I already knew she wouldn't buy my excuse or my poor attempt to change the topic. But hey, you can't blame me for trying, right?

„Wonderful, But I was worried the whole night, wondering where you are. You weren't in bed and nobody saw you coming back. And if you really just randomly met this morning, why are you still wearing your dress robes?"

„George and I... um... We... Well, yesterday..." I stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

„You're not telling me you are with George Weasley, the most immature Griffin of all times, right?" He glared daggers at me.

„He was a real gentleman yesterday..." I tried to defend myself.

„I don't get it! A gentleman that doesn't even make sure you're back in your bed at the end of the evening?`You're 14 and he's 16! Why are you doing something like that?" he exclaimed, still looking furious.

„You do realize that Victor is older than George, right?" I spat back at her.

„He was only my dancing partner and he didn't touch me more than it was necessary. But you and George Weasley! How can you?!"

I just went out of the room, quickly summoning my school uniform so I could change. I did so and ran to the library, where Hermione found me inflationary.

She apologized and we quickly made up. She promised me that I would always be her best friend, no matter who I chose to go out with. We quickly made up and spent the rest of the day in the library telling each other about their previous evenings.

When I walked down to dinner this evening I found myself being starred at by four different pairs of eyes. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fred all looked at me awkwardly. I tried to ignore them and sat down next to George as if it was the most natural thing ever and put some food on my plate.

Silence.

Harry cleared his throat and began eating. Ron started grinning and ate as well. Hermione looked at me and George apologetically and disapprovingly at the same time. Fred just chuckled and mumbled something about 'best plan ever.'

We all ate in relative silence. After dinner George and I left the great hall hand in hand.

_A/N: Thank you all for reading this! Again: sorry for any mistakes, I'm from Germany so I'm not a native English speaker. If you could review or let me know what you think about this little story some way it would be really awesome. And you would do me another huge favor if you could check out my other story!_

_-Bibsi_


End file.
